1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a robot conveyor system which is supported by a beam which includes a supporting element having brackets positioned on supports which are located next to the beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a support wherein a tube is guided through the supports and the beam. This method of bracing, which employs adjustment elements on the base plate of the support, makes possible satisfactory adjustment of the beam in three dimensions. However, the erection process is complex and expensive because it requires at least two persons simultaneously to make the adjustment: one at the base of the support to adjust the support and one near the top of the support to check its position. Grouting must then be poured underneath the base plate of the support after the adjustment has been made.
Further erection of the beams with the elements they support can, normally, be done only once the grouting will support a load. This occurs only after approximately 24 hours have elapsed from the pouring of the grouting. Another disadvantage of this method is that the beam must already be in place before the erection of the supports can be performed.